Die Karten werden aufgedeckt
by newra
Summary: preDH! Severus berichtet, warum Dumbledore ihm vertraut hat. Dabei bezieht er sich auf die Ereignisse während seines 7. Schuljahres und die Zeit danach. Warum interessierte er sich für die Dunkle Seite und wurde schließlich ein Todesser?
1. Prolog

Huhu )  
Ich möchte euch meine erste längere Fanfiction vorstellen. Ich hoffe ihr findet Gefallen daran und hinterlasst mir vielleicht auch mal einen Review ;)  
Ich möchte noch meiner Betaleserin Patrizia danken, die mir mit Rat und Tat bei dieser Fic zur Seite steht.

liebe Grüße,  
newra

------------------------------------------------------

Titel: Die Karten werden aufgedeckt  
Autor: newra  
Altersbeschränkung: ab 15  
Hauptperson: Severus Snape  
Genre: General, Drama, Romanze  
Anzahl der Kapitel: wahrscheinlich 15 - 20  
Anmerkung: Ihr hab euch schon immer gefragt, wie Snape ein Todesser wurde und wie er schließlich doch wieder auf Dumbledores Seite landete? Dann seit ihr hier richtig )  
Diese FF bezieht sich auf das Leben Severus Snapes. Sein 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts und die Zeit danach, um genau zu sein. Außerdem beziehe ich mich auf die Ereignisse vom 6. Band! Ihr solltet diesen also bereits gelesen haben.  
Snape-Hassern wird diese Geschichte vielleicht nicht gefallen, da Severus in dieser Geschichte auf Dumbledores Seite steht und wirklich nur wegen seiner Tätigkeiten als Spion die Todessertreffen besucht. Er ist also einer der Guten )  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Orte, Zaubersprüche und sonst alles, was aus den Büchern bekannt ist, gehören der großartigen J.K.Rowling. Ich habe mir sie nur einmal kurz geborgt )  
Inhaltsangabe: Severus berichtet, warum Dumbledore ihm vertraut hat. Dabei bezieht er sich auf die Ereignisse während seines 7. Schuljahres und die Zeit danach. Warum interessierte er sich für die Dunkle Seite und wurde schließlich ein Todesser? Warum kehrte er Voldemort letztendlich den Rücken zu und wechselte die Seiten? Und warum vertraute ihm Dumbledore trotz seiner dunklen Vergangenheit?

------------------------------------------------------

**Die Karten werden aufgedeckt**

_Prolog_

Die dicken Stränge, mit denen man ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt hatte, schnitten ihm ins Fleisch. Auch seine Füße waren mit Seilen an die Stuhlbeine gebunden. Er konnte froh sein, dass man ihn nicht direkt ins Ministerium gebracht hatte, denn dort war die Vorgehensweiße gegenüber Todessern um vieles grausamer, wie er schon mehrere Male am eigenen Körper erfahren musste.

Das Feuer, welches im Kamin loderte, tauchte die Küche in ein angenehmes Licht. Die Gesichter jedoch, die ihn um den Tisch versammelt anstarrten, wirkten keines Falls freundlich. Es waren bei weitem nicht alle Mitglieder des Ordens an diesem Abend versammelt und auch dies war ein Punkt, worüber Snape froh war.

Moody war der Erste, der das Wort ergriff: „Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass man dir nicht trauen kann, Snape. Dumbledore war ein Dummkopf, dir so viel Vertrauen entgegenzubringen und dafür musste er letztendlich büßen.", mit dem rhythmischen Klacken seines Holzbeines humpelte er auf den Gefangenen zu und packte ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung an die Kehle. „Sag mir einen guten Grund dies nicht zu tun." Das Gesicht des Alten wurde noch grimmiger während er den Druck seiner Hand verstärkte.

„Alastor!"

Mit einem letzten Blick in die eiskalten Augen des Gefesselten ließ er seine Hand sinken und wandte sich von ihm ab. Das erleichterte Aufatmen vieler, der im Raum versammelten, war deutlich zu spüren.

„Kingsley, kontaktiere Robards. Lass ihn wissen, dass wir einen gefährlichen Todesser hier haben! Er soll drei seiner besten Männer her schicken!"

Der angesprochene nickte nur kurz und eilte zum Kamin.

Diese Worte schienen auch eine Reaktion auf den Gefangenen zu haben. Die erste seit man ihn ins Hauptquartier des Ordens gebracht hatte. Seine Augen füllte der blanke Horror während er mit brüchiger Stimme flehte: „Nein, nicht Askaban. Das könnt ihr mir nicht antun."

Erinnerungen an seinen letzten und zum Glück auch einmaligen Aufenthalt in Azkaban suchten ihn erneut auf. Die verzweifelten Todesschreie der anderen Gefangenen. Die Kälte und Furcht, die durch die Anwesenheit der Dementoren herbeigerufen werden. Und vor allem die Hoffnungslosigkeit, nichts dagegen tun zu können.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mich jemals anflehen würdest." Ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich aufs Gesicht des alten Aurors. Er hatte Snape schon immer hinter Gittern sehen wollen, aber Dumbledore hatte seine Bedenken stets mit einem Lächeln abgetan. Doch nun zeigte sich, dass er schon immer Recht gehabt hatte. Der miese Verräter sollte in Azkaban verrecken.

Die schwarzen Augen des Todessers wanderten hektisch über die Gesichter seiner einstigen Vertrauten.

„Lupin, du weißt, was sie Black angetan haben. Er hat dreizehn Jahre unschuldig in diesem Loch gesessen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er gewollt hätte, dass anderen Menschen das selbe Schicksal zu kommt."

Eisiges Schweigen begrüßte diese Aussage. Auch Kingsley hielt mit dem Flohpulver in der Hand inne und drehte sich zu dem Geschehen um. Die Augen des Werwolfs bohrten sich in die des Gefangenen. Traurig wandte er schließlich die Augen ab und sprach mit leiser Stimme:

„Er hat Recht. Lasst uns jetzt nicht übereilt handeln. Hören wir erst einmal was er zu sagen hat, dann können wir ihn immer noch den Auroren übergeben."

„Er hat Dumbledore getötet. Potter hat es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Wofür brauchen wir da noch Beweise."

Währenddessen schien die Angst aus dem Gefangenen gewichen zu sein, stattdessen verfiel er in ein lautes höhnisches Lachen: „Was für ein Augenblick, nicht wahr, Moody? Sag wie fühlt sich das an. Endlich hast du mich da, wo du mich schon immer haben wolltest: Mit einem Fuß in Azkaban."

„Severus, bitte. Das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter.", meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort, die am Ende des Tisches saß und sich mit der rechten Hand die Schläfe massierte.

„Okay, Snape, erzähl uns, was in dieser unglücklichen Nacht passiert ist. Hast du oder hast du nicht Dumbledore aus eigenem Willen getötet?"

Alle Augen der Anwesenden wandten sich nun dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer zu, gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Ja, ich habe Albus mittels Avada Kedavra getötet.", laut werdendes Stimmengewirr setzte ein und unterbrach Snape, „Aber, es war nicht mein eigener Wille. Albus bat mich in einem vertraulichen Gespräch diesen Unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen ihn zusprechen."

„Da habt ihrs. Der dreckige Schweinehund gesteht sogar.", triumphierend blickte Moody zu seinen Kollegen. Doch diese schenkten ihm keine Beachtung.

„Was um alles in der Welt sollte Albus dazugebracht haben dir diese Bitte aufzulegen?"

„Draco Malfoy wurde letzten Sommer in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen. Voldemort gab ihm den Auftrag Dumbledore zu töten. Drei Wochen vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres bekam ich einen Besuch der Black Schwestern. Narzissa bat mich um Hilfe, ihrem Sohn bei diesem Auftrag unter die Arme zu greifen. Dies war für mich die Gelegenheit meine Treue unter den Todessern zu beweisen, da sie schon lange an mir zweifelten. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass Bellatrix mich aufforderte den Unbrechbaren Schwur abzulegen. Aber da war es schon zu spät meine Zusage zurückzunehmen. Ich versprach Narcissa also unter diesem Eid, im Notfall Dumbledore selbst zu töten und damit ihren Sohn zu retten.

Ich wappnete mich natürlich mit der Vorstellung zu sterben, da ich diesen Eid mit Sicherheit nicht erfüllen wollte. Doch Albus überraschte mich. Er forderte mich dazu auf, dass, wenn es so weit käme, es an mir läge ihn zu töten. Wir hatten heftige Auseinandersetzungen, weil ich mich schlichtweg weigerte, dies zu tun. Doch er erinnerte mich daran, dass ich in seiner Schuld stehe und er sowieso sterben würde.

Ich handelte also im Sinne von Albus, als ich meinen Zauberstab gegen ihn richtete."

Ein langes Schweigen war die Antwort auf diese Offenbarung, bis McGonagall erneut das Wort ergriff: „Seine Hand... Er hat sie nie richtig heilen lassen. War er da schon zu schwach?"

„Mit der Hand hat es angefangen. Der tödliche Zaubertrank, den er in der selben Nacht zu sich genommen hat, tat sein weiteres. Albus wäre also so, oder so gestorben. Gleichzeitig hat mir diese Handlung natürlich geholfen, wieder an Ansehen unter den Todessern zu gewinnen. Ich wäre also wieder in der Lage wichtige Informationen an den Orden weiterzugeben."

„Wer sagt uns, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, Snape? Ich habe dir schon damals nicht über den Weg getraut."

„Moody hat Recht. Die Geschichte mag stimmen, aber was gibt uns die Zuversicht, dass wir dir vertrauen können. Ich meine, viele akzeptierten dich nur weil Dumbledore dir vertraute. Schließlich kann sich so ein großartiger Zauberer nicht irren, oder doch? Warum sollten wir dir vertrauen, Severus?", Tonks starrte unbeirrt in die kalten Augen des Gefangenen.

„Ich denke, was Tonks versucht zu sagen ist, was war der Grund weswegen dir Albus so abgrundtief vertraute?"

„Es läuft alles nur auf die Beziehung zwischen Albus und mir hinaus, nicht wahr? Nun gut, wenn das euch zu überzeugen vermag... Aber es ist eine lange, persönliche Geschichte. Sie beginnt in meinem siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei...


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein neues Jahr beginnt

_Kapitel 1: Ein neues Jahr beginnt_

Die Landschaft flog nur so an dem davon sausenden Zug vorbei. Regen prasselte hart gegen das Zugfenster, doch der schwarzhaarige Teenager ließ sich davon nicht beirren und las weiter in seinem Buch. Er war der einzige Insasse dieses Zugabteils. Die vier roten Sitze waren an einigen Stellen bereits von mutwilligen Schülern aufgeschlitzt worden und hier und da mit dunklen Flecken beschmutzt. Ein großer, schwarzer, alter Koffer thronte auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitzen. Dieser Koffer wies, wie die Sitze, bereits Gebrauchsspuren auf. In einer Plakette waren die Initialen E.P. eingraviert worden. Außer dem Koffer befanden sich keine weiteren Gegenstände in diesem Abteil.

Die Deckenlampe, die einzige Lichtquelle, begann zu flackern. „Diffindo", ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen, schwenkte der junge Zauberer seinen Zauberstab Richtung Lampe. Auch von dem darauffolgenden Glasregen ließ sich der Junge nicht stören. Funken flogen durch das Abteil, dann war es wieder Mucksmäuschen still. Nur das Rattern des Zuges und die gedämpften Stimmen aus den anliegenden Abteilen waren zu hören. Das Abteil wurde in gänzliche Dunkelheit getaucht. Nur durch das kleine Fenster an der Tür fiel noch ein schmaler Streifen Licht vom Mittelgang hinein.

Gereizt stöhnte der Schüler und sah schließlich doch von seinem Buch auf. Das schwarze, kinnlange Haar fiel ihm wie Vorhänge ins Gesicht und hob seine markante Hakennase besonders hervor. Auch bildeten seine schwarzen Haare einen starken Kontrast zu seiner fahlen Gesichtsfarbe. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen durch die Dunkelheit, als er eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab machte. Augenblicklich wurde das Zugabteil von schwachem Licht ausgefüllt. Die Quelle dieser Energie war jedoch nirgends zu erkennen. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, nahm er das Buch wieder zur Hand. Es handelte sich um ein einfaches, schwarzes Buch auf dessen Umschlag der Titel _„Magie im Wandel der Zeit"_ kaum noch zu lesen war. Die goldenen Lettern waren bereits verblichen.

Die Stille wurde erst wieder durchbrochen, als die Abteiltür geräuschvoll von außen geöffnet wurde. Der Insasse blinzelte gegen das grell einfließende Licht. Schwer ließen sich zwei Umrisse erkennen.

„Snape! Sind die Gerüchte also doch wahr? Bist du am Ende wirklich eine Fledermaus, die das Licht meidet? Oder warum sitzt du hier praktisch im Dunklen?"

Der angesprochene biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, während er seinen Zauberstab wortlos auf sein Gegenüber richtete.

„Siehst du das, Snape?", der Junge zeigte auf eine Plakette auf seinem Umhang, „Wir sind Vertrauensschüler..."

„Lass gut sein, Davey. Wir sollten nur nach dem Rechten sehen und Snape kommt scheinbar gut zurecht."

Mit einem letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf Snape drehte sich Davey um, und verließ hinter seinem Freund das Abteil, nicht ohne die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen zuzuschieben.

Oh, wie er diese Wichtigtuer hasste. Nur weil sie eine kleine Plakette an ihrem Umhang trugen, meinten sie gleich, sie könnten ältere Mitschüler herumkommandieren. Dankbar über die erneute Ruhe, vergrub der Junge sein Gesicht erneut hinter dem Buch.

Die restliche Zugfahrt verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Erst als der Hogwartsexpress den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreicht hatte, klappte der Junge sein Buch zu und verschloss es in seinem Koffer. Mürrisch folgte er der letzten Traube von Schülern aus dem Zug und zu den Kutschen. Er drängte einen Zweitklässler zur Seite, der schließlich auf dem matschigen Boden hinfiel, und bestieg die Kutsche ganz alleine. Gerade als sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Mädchen ließ sich leicht keuchend ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte die letzten Kutschen verpasst.", mit den Händen strich sich die junge Hexe ihr Haar hinter die Ohren. Als sie schließlich aufsah, konnte der Junge eine Veränderung in ihr bemerken. Ihre Augen blickten kurz in seine schwarzen, bevor sie fast ängstlich den Blick senkte. Ein eisernes Schweigen herrschte während der übrigen Fahrt.

Als die Kutsche endlich zum Stillstand kam, konnte der Junge nicht schnell genug ins Freie kommen. Mit hastigen Schritten bahnte er sich seinen Weg zwischen den letzten Schülern hindurch auf die große, steinerne Treppe zu, die in das Schloss führte.

„Snape!", bei dem Ertönen seines Namens wirbelte der Junge herum. Eine kleine Gruppe von drei Jungs trat ihm entgegen. Ein innerliches Stöhnen überkam den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Er hatte gehofft diese Begegnung ließe sich auf einen anderen Tag verschieben. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren trat aus der kleinen Gruppe hervor.

„Und? Bist du schon in die schuhleckenden Bande um Voldemort eingetreten?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was es dich angeht, Black. Gegenfrage, wo hast du deine zweite Hälfte gelassen? Oder hast du in den Sommerferien so viel Mut gesammelt, dass du dich traust mir alleine gegenüberzutreten, so ganz ohne Potter?"

Ein Zittern durchlief Black. Und Severus war sich sicher, dass es nicht die Kälte war, sondern der blanke Hass, der sein Gegenüber so beben ließ.

„Du wagst es mich einen Feigling zu nennen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hatte Black seinen Zauberstab hervor geholt. Auch der Slytherin hielt nun seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Die Spitzen hatten sie auf den jeweils anderen gerichtet.

Der Kreis der Schaulustigen, der sich um die beiden Streithähne gebildet hatte, wich augenblicklich ein paar Schritte zurück. Schließlich wusste man nie, ob die Zaubersprüche ihr Ziel nicht doch mal verfehlten.

Die beiden Duellanten durchbohrten sich mit ihren Blicken, während sie auf ein Zeichen des jeweils anderen warteten, dass er das Duell eröffnete. Wie auf Absprache feuerten beide zur selben Zeit einen Fluch auf den anderen.

„Sectum..."

„Impedi..."

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Bevor sie ihre Zaubersprüche beenden konnten, wurde ihnen von einer unsichtbaren Macht die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen gerissen, während eine dritte Person den Kreis betrat und die Zauberstäbe geschickt auffing.

„Potter!", der Slytherin sprach den Namen so aus, als spräche er von einer Seuche. Das und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließen keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass er den Jungen abgrundtief hasste. Mühsam kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine.

„Danke, James. Wobei ich es lieber gesehen hätte, wenn du nur Schnieferlus entwaffnet hättest.", der andere Junge rieb sich schmerzhaft den Rücken, da es ihn ebenfalls von den Beinen gerissen hatte, „Und nun gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, dass ich das hier mit Snape regeln kann."

„Nein, Sirius. Ich bin Schulsprecher. Ich kann solch ein Verhalten nicht länger durchgehen lassen. Das gilt auch für dich, Snape. Wenn ich dich noch einmal beim Verhexen anderer Schüler erwische, heißt es Nachsitzen für dich."

Der Gryffindor warf Severus seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße, bevor er mit seinen Freunden zusammen im Schloss verschwand. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte Black noch immer quengeln hören, als sich die Türen schließlich hinter ihnen schlossen.

Die Menge der Schaulustigen hatte sich bereits aufgelöst. Als einer der letzten Schüler betrat der Slytherin die Schule. Ohne der prächtig geschmückten Großen Halle einen Blick zu schenken, setzte er sich ans Ende einer der vier Haustische abseits seiner Mitschüler.

Den neuen Slytherinschülern schenkte er nur halbherzig seinen Beifall, ob diese wirklich in der Lage waren, einem so noblen Haus anzugehören, würde sich noch früh genug zeigen. Seine Augen schweiften in der Großen Halle umher. Die meisten Schüler, die seinen Blick bemerkten, ignorierten ihn und unterhielten sich mit ihren Mitschülern. Erst an dem letzten Tisch, dem Gryffindor Haustisch, begegneten ihm die drei Jungen von vorhin mit einem eisigen Blick, der, könnten Blicke töten, ihn rücklings von der Bank fallen gelassen hätte. Und hätten Schüler in der Nähe des schwarzhaarigen Jungen gesessen, so hätten sie das feindselige Knurren gehört, das des eines Hundes nahe kam, dem man seinen Knochen geklaut hatte.

Oh, diese Blutsverräter und muggelliebende Dummköpfe! Bald würden sie schon merken, was sie davon hatten sich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen. Ein boshaftes Grinsen zierte seine dürren Lippen bei diesem Gedanken.

Das Gemurmel unter den Schülern verstummte jäh. Dumbledore hatte sich zu seiner jährlichen Rede erhoben.

„Alle neue Schüler, sowie auch alle alten Hasen unter euch, sind in den Mauern von Hogwarts Herzlich Willkommen", die Augen des Schulleiters glitzerten freudig in die große Runde und schienen Severus Blick einen Moment länger zu halten, als den der anderen Schüler.

„Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, bat mich erneut, euch auf die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände in dieser Schule aufmerksam zu machen. Scheinbar gibt es immer noch genug Schüler unter euch, die diese Liste gekonnt missachten können. Deshalb rate ich euch diese Liste in Mr. Filchs Büro einzusehen.

Der Verbotene Wald ist weiterhin, wie der Name vermuten lässt, verboten. Ich bitte unsere neuen Schüler dies zu befolgen.

Und auch möchte ich noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass die Peitschende Weide besser gemieden wird. Letztes Jahr verlor ein Viertklässler beinahe ein Auge, bei dem Versuch, sich dem Baum zu nähern.

Wie den älteren Schülern sicherlich bekannt ist, ist unser Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Rockeby, im Juni von uns gegangen. Dem zu folge wird Professor Darcy seinen Posten übernehmen. Leider kann er heute nicht bei uns sein, da eine heimtückische Krankheit ihn heimgesucht hat. Wir rechnen frühestens in drei Wochen mit seiner Rückkehr und somit der Aufnahme seines Unterrichts.", hier unterbrach lautes Gemurmel den Schulleiter. So manch ein Schüler freute sich über die zusätzlichen Freistunden, während andere über den neuen Professor und dessen Krankheit spekulierten.

Dumbledore ließ sich von der Unterbrechung nicht beirren und fuhr in seiner Rede fort:

„Das neue Schulsprecherpaar kommt dieses Jahr aus dem Haus Gryffindor. Ich möchte euch bitten, James Potter und Lily Evans den Respekt, der ihnen bei Ausführung dieses Amtes zu kommt, zu zollen.

Und nun habe ich euch lang genug aufgehalten. Auf ins Bett mit euch.", mit einer Handgeste Richtung Tür ließ sich der alte Zauberer wieder auf seinem Platz nieder.

Darcy, wo hatte er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war sich sicher, dass er irgendwo bereits von seinem zukünftigen Professor für Verteidigung gehört hatte. Grübelnd folgte er den Schülern seines Hauses durch die kalten Kerker bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne seiner Umgebung große Beachtung zu schenken, machte er sich geradewegs auf in seinen Schlafsaal. Selbst als sein Kopf Kontakt mit seinem Kissen machte, ließ der Name Darcy dem jungen Zauberer keine Ruhe.


	3. Kapitel 2: Und so nimmt es einen Anfang

Ich entschuldige mich, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber die Schule hat mich ganz schön auf trapp gehalten... Ich hoffe ich komme in nächster Zeit öfter zum Schreiben...

Ein schönes Wochende euch allen )

newra

* * *

Kapitel 2: Und so nimmt es einen Anfang 

Die nächsten Tage ließen die Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts wieder zurück ins Schulleben finden. Die erste Woche war bereits überstanden und das Wochenende wurde von den meisten Schülern der oberen Klasse in der Bibliothek verbracht.

Am Montagmorgen konnte man die fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankschüler der siebten Klasse in den schwach beleuchteten Kerkern finden. Der Professor für Zaubertränke, Professor Slughorn, ging in den Reihen umher und gab hier und da seinen Kommentar zu dem Trank, den die Schüler am Brauen waren.

Professor Slughorn war ein bereits in die Jahre gekommener, kahlköpfiger Zauberer, der sein Fachgebiet liebte. Entweder lag man als Schüler in Slughorns Gunst oder nicht. Er pickte sich in jedem Jahrgang seine Lieblinge aus, die entweder durch besonderes Talent oder berühmte Verwandte ausgezeichnet wurden. Mit diesen Schülern traf sich der korpulente Professor gerne in seinem Büro zu einer netten Runde. Viele Schüler nannten diese Vereinigung aus Neid gerne den „Slug-Club".

Severus genoss diesen Unterricht. Er hatte eine natürliche Begabung in diesem Gebiet. Eine der wenigen Sachen, die er neben der Magie von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte und wegen der er schon des Öfteren in den vergangenen Jahren von Slughorn in dessen Büro eingeladen wurde. Doch der Slytherin lehnte diese Einladung stets ab. Er legte keinen großen Wert auf die Gesellschaft des Slug-Clubs. Doch der Professor verlor trotz der Ablehnungen nie sein Interesse an Severus. Der junge Zauberer war nicht bekümmert darüber, schließlich handelte es ihm eine extra Behandlung von dem Professor ein. In so ziemlich jeder Stunde wurde sein außerordentliches Talent von seinem Professor gelobt.

Lässig braute der Slytherin den von Professor Slughorn für die heutige Stunde ausgesuchten Trank, einen stärkeren Schlaftrank. Was gab es schöneres, als den Montagmorgen mit dem Brauen von Tränken zu verbringen? Und wenn er Glück hatte war der Professor sogar in der Stimmung die nicht dazu fähigen Schüler in der Gruppe bloßzustellen. Besonders freute es den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, wenn den Idioten aus Gryffindor mal wieder gezeigt wurde, dass sie die Intelligenz scheinbar nicht aus Kesseln getrunken hatten.

„Die Zeit ist um. Räumt bitte eure Plätze auf und bringt eine Phiole eures Trankes nach vorne. Als Hausaufgabe möchte ich von jedem von euch eine Pergamentrolle über die Zubereitung und Wirkungen des Schlaftranks haben. Abzugeben in der nächsten Woche."

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit füllte Severus seinen perfekt gewordenen Trank in eine Phiole und räumte seinen Platz auf. Die Stimme seines Professors ließ ihn in seinem Tun inne halten.

„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe damit, Miss Marley. Dieser Trank ist unbrauchbar." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten „Evanesco" ließ der Professor den misslungenen Trank eines Gryffindor Mädchens verschwinden. „Da habe ich für die heutige Stunde extra einen leichten Zaubertrank ausgesucht, so dass auch die letzten Schwachköpfe den Trank brauen können. Und bis vor einigen Minuten habe ich das auch noch geglaubt. Haben Sie irgendwelche Ideen, warum Sie die Einzige in dieser Klasse sind, die nicht in der Lage ist, einen einfachen Schlaftrank zu brauen?"

Mit einem belustigten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht drehte sich Severus zu Slughorn um. Auch die restliche Gruppe hielt inne und beobachtete die Szene. Das Gelächter der Slytherins war in dem Kerker nicht zu überhören. Selbst einige Schüler aus Ravenclaw konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, schließlich war der Trank wirklich einfach gewesen. Nur die wenigen Huffelpuffs und Gryffindors warfen dem Mädchen mitleidige Blicke zu.

Der Professor hatte sich vor dem Tisch eines braunhaarigen Mädchens aufgebaut. Ihre Augen starrten beschämt auf die Tischplatte, während die Klasse auf ihre Antwort wartete. Doch das Ende der Stunde bewahrte die Gryffindorschülerin davor zu antworten. Eilig schulterte das Mädchen ihre Tasche und floh aus dem Klassenraum.

Wenigstens zur Unterhaltung waren diese Gryffindors noch zu gebrauchen. Immer noch grinsend folgte Severus seinen Mitschülern aus dem Klassenraum. Die restlichen Stunden für diesen Tag waren, weder Stunden, die Severus nicht ausstehen konnte, noch welche in denen er besonders gut war. Es waren eben diese Stunden, die man durchsitzt und hin und wieder was interessantes lernt.

Eine dieser Stunden war Zauberkünste. Normalerweise verliefen diese Stunden immer gleich doch heute schien etwas geschehen zu sein, dass den Professor erfreute. Der kleine Zauberer hüpfte eifrig von einem Bein aufs andere und versuchte vergebens die Klasse ruhig zu stimmen.

Dass konnte ja eine tolle Stunde werden! Missmutige ließ sich Severus auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Er hasste gute Laune. Es war fast schon widerlich, wie die Stimme gut gelaunter Menschen an Oktaven stieg und wie ihre Augen vor Erregung funkelten. Pah, so etwas sollte verboten werden. Der Junge lehnte sich desinteressiert in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ruhe, Klasse! Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir dieses Jahr ein Projekt machen könnten", verkündete der kleine Professor Flitwick munter. Sofort wurden die Stimmen der Schüler wieder lauter. „Ruhe! Also, bei dem Projekt handelt es sich um eine Gruppenarbeit, die es gilt jeweils zu zweit zu bearbeiten. Jedes Team bekommt einen Zauberspruch zugeteilt, zu dem es sich überlegt, warum er wichtig ist, wozu man ihn verwenden könnte, ob man ihn vielleicht auch mit einem anderen Spruch kombinieren kann, und so weiter. Euch sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Nur solltet ihr eure Ergebnisse in zwei höchstens drei Monaten vor der Klasse vortragen. Dieses Projekt soll ein bisschen Abwechslung bringen und eure Noten verbessern. Und obwohl ich denke, dass ihr gerne mit euren Freunden zusammen arbeiten würdet, werden die Teams ausgelost werden."

Ein Stöhnen durchring die Reihen der Schüler. Man hörte vor allem viele Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin protestieren, denn allen war bekannt, was passieren würde, wenn diese Häuser zusammen arbeiten sollten. Doch der kleine Professor wollte nichts davon hören.

„Ich habe mir bereits die Mühe gemacht und euch alle in Paare aufgeteilt.", fröhlich schwenkte Flitwick ein Pergament durch die Luft, was den meisten Schülern erneut einen Stöhnen entlockte.

„Nachdem ich die Gruppierungen vorgelesen habe, bitte ich immer einen Partner aus dieser Schachtel ein Pergament zu ziehen, auf dem der jeweilige Zauberspruch vermerkt ist, an dem ihr die nächsten Monate arbeiten werdet."

Severus hasste Gruppenarbeiten. Diesen Amateuren konnte man doch nicht trauen. Wenn er alleine arbeitete, wusste er wenigstens woran er war. Dies war auch der Grund, warum der junge Zauberer die meiste Zeit alleine anzutreffen war. Sich selber konnte man schließlich am Besten trauen.

Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hörte er dem Professor beim Verlesen der Namen zu. Immer wieder waren entweder freudige Ausrufe, wenn sich die Schüler bereits kannten und gut miteinander auskamen, oder laute Proteste, wenn das Gegenteil zutraf, zu hören.

„…Lily Evans - Remus Lupin

Rudolphus Lestrange - Sirius Black

Aurora Marley - Severus Snape…"

Marley, Severus war sich sicher den Namen bereits gehört zu haben, war sich aber nicht sicher wo. Suchend wanderten seine Augen über seine Mitschüler, bis ein Paar braune Augen seinen Blick erwiderte. Jetzt wusste er, wo er ihren Nachnamen schon einmal gehört hatte. Gleich heute morgen in Zaubertränke. Sie war das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren, das schon öfters von Professor Slughorn herausgepickt wurde und wegen ihrer schlechten Tränke der Klasse vorgeführt wurde.

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich augenblicklich. Eine Gryffindor. Ein Schlammblut. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Dabei hatte der Morgen doch so schön begonnen. Mürrisch schnappte er sich seine Tasche und rauschte noch vor den meisten Schülern aus dem Klassenraum.

Die hohen Steinwände des Gemeinschaftsraums hallten an diesem Abend mit dem aufgeregten Geschnatter der Erstklässler wider. Ihre erste Flugstunde stand ihnen morgen bevor. Übereifrig tauschten sie ihre Erfahrungen aus.

Severus, der abseits von den Erstklässlern saß, verzog verärgert sein Gesicht. Er wollte unbedingt heute mit dem Aufsatz für Slughorn fertig werden, aber bei dem Lärm konnte er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Wieder ein Punkt, warum er am Liebsten alleine war. So konnte ihn wenigstens niemand nerven.

Sauer ließ er den fast fertigen Aufsatz in seine Tasche gleiten und stopfte das Schulbuch dazu. Mit seiner Schulter bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die schnatternde Menge von Erstklässlern. An der steinernen Wendeltreppe, die hinab zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen führte, blockierten drei Slytherins den Durchgang. Es handelte sich um ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen aus seinem Jahrgang. Widerwillig hielt der schwarzhaarige Zauberer in seiner hastigen Flucht inne.

„Black, Lestrange, Rosier.", mit einem Nicken in ihre Richtung, wollte er sich an den dreien vorbei schieben.

„Halt! Nicht so eilig, Snape." Rosier, der kräftigste unter ihnen, packte ihn fest am Arm, während das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf ihn zutrat.

„Hast du dir unser Angebot überlegt? Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung, du wirst prima in unsere Mitte passen. Dein Wissen und deine Fähigkeiten werden dir bei uns viel Macht bringen.", ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich in die seine.

„Du weißt, wie ich zu diesem großzügigen Angebot stehe, Bellatrix.", seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Tz, Schnieferlus, eine Schande, dass dein Vater dich nicht gelehrt hat, solch ein herzliches Angebot nicht auszuschlagen.", Lestrange grinste seinen Mitschüler boshaft an, „Du weißt, dass wir es nicht gerne hören, dass du dich uns verweigerst."

„Willst du mir drohen, Rudolphus?", mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hielt Severus seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, „Du weißt, dass ich ein hervorragender Duellant bin, der es locker mit euch dreien aufnehmen kann. Noch bevor einer von euch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, läget ihr bewusstlos auf dem Steinboden.", drohend richtete er seinen Zauberstab in ihre Gesichter.

Das Mädchen schnaubte verärgert, erkannte aber ihre Niederlage. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete sie den beiden Jungen, ihr zu folgen. Nur widerwillig ließ Rosier von seinem Opfer ab. Lestrange rempelte beim Vorbeigehen mit seiner Schulter hart gegen die von Severus.

„Das nächste Treffen wird nicht so glimpflich für dich ausgehen.", mit einem letzten Blick in die dunklen Augen, wandte auch er sich ab.

Severus wusste, um die leere Drohung Lestranges. Sie würden es nicht wagen ihn anzugreifen, davon war er überzeugt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Rücken, eilte er die Wendeltreppe hinab. Die Treppe führte zu einem schmalen Korridor, an dessen Steinmauern Fackeln angebracht waren. Auf der linken Seite erstreckte sich Tür nach Tür. Erst am Ende des Ganges blieb er stehe und öffnete die letzte der Holztüren.

Das Zimmer machte einen kahlen Eindruck. Bis auf fünf Metallbetten, vor deren Fußenden jeweils ein großer Koffer stand, einem einfachen Tisch, auf dem sich Pergamente und Bücher stapelten, und einem Kamin, indem ein Feuer prasselte, befand sich nichts in dem Raum. Die nackten Steinmauern wurden lediglich von kläglich leuchtenden, grünen, kugelartigen Lampen, die von der Decke hingen, und von dem Feuer beleuchtet. Ein Fenster gab es nicht.

Der Zauberer steuerte auf das äußerste Himmbelbett zu und ließ seine Tasche auf die grüne Bettdecke fallen. Nachdem er seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte, ließ er sich bäuchlings auf die Matratze fallen. Achtlos schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Vorhänge, die sein Bett umgaben, mit einem leisen Surren wurden diese wie von Geisterhand zugezogen. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erfüllte schwaches Licht die Dunkelheit. Mit einem Seufzer machte er es sich auf seinem Bett bequem und arbeitete weiter an dem Aufsatz um anschließend noch ein paar neue Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren.


	4. Kapitel 3: Erste Schwierigkeiten

Und es folgt sogleich der nächste Streich :)

* * *

_Kapitel 3: Erste Schwierigkeiten_

In Gewächshaus Nummer 7 stand die heiße Luft. Diese tropischen Temperaturen waren ein starker Kontrast zum kühlen Septemberwind, der um das Gewächshaus pfiff. Die fortgeschrittenen Siebtklässergruppe hatte sich dementsprechend dick in ihre Schals eingemummt. Denn mit den heißen Temperaturen in dem Gewächshaus konnten sie schließlich nicht rechnen. Schweißperlen, die den Siebtklässlern vereinzelt über die Stirn rannen, waren das Ergebnis.

Ein Fluchen entglitt den Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Slytherinschülers. Seine kinnlangen Haare waren durch den Schweiß an seinen Kopf gepresst und immer wieder neue Schweißperlen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Stirn. Er legte das Messer aus der unbehandschuhten Hand, um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Seine andere Hand, die von einem Handschuh umgeben war, hielt eine junge Teufelsschlinge, die sich immer wieder um sein Handgelenk wickelte. Es war schwer all ihre tentakelartigen Arme festzuhalten, um ihren Hauptstrang mit seinem Messer zu bearbeiten, so dass man ihren kostbaren Saft gewann.

Das Ende der Stunde konnte nicht früh genug für ihn und so manch anderen Schüler kommen. Denn als er sich in dem Gewächshaus umsah, entdeckte er noch andere, die genau wie er mit der Hitze und der Teufelsschlinge zu kämpfen hatten. Die Gruppe bestand aus nur wenigen Schülern. Er und Elisabeth Zabini, ein hübsches, blondhaariges Mädchen, waren die einzigen Slytherins in diesem Kurs. Die Gryffindors waren von Lupin und dem Schlammblut Marley vertreten. Von Hufflepuff besuchten zwei Mädchen, beides Halbblüter, und von Ravenclaw zwei Mädchen und ein Junge diesen Kurs. Der Slytherin wusste, dass es sich bei den Ravenclawschülerinnen um Schlammblüter handelte, während der Junge ein Reinblut war, dessen Eltern Auroren waren und auf Dumbledores Seite kämpften..

Die junge Pflanze in seiner Hand rankte sich derweilen um seine behandschuhte Hand hinauf bis zu seinem Ellbogen. Die Berührungen lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Teufelsschlinge. Leise fluchend fingerte er nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein schwaches Feuer ließ die Pflanze zurück weichen. Schnell packte er die Tentakel und nahm das Messer wieder zur Hand.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft ihren wertvollen Saft in einer Phiole zu sammeln. Zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis verstaute er seine von Drachenhaut überzogenen Handschuhe in seiner Tasche, als ein Schatten über ihn fiel. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und starrte das Mädchen mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre braunen, forderten sie heraus etwas zu sagen.

„Wegen des Projekts für Flitwick...", ihre Stimme verlor sich, als er ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

Desinteressiert verstaute Severus weiterhin seine Utensilien in seiner Tasche. Erst als er den letzten Gegenstand, sein kleines silbernes Messer, in ein Etui gesteckt und dieses in seine Tasche gleiten ließ, schaute er wieder zu Marley auf.

„Morgen um sechs in der Bibliothek. Ich erwarte Pünktlichkeit und Mitarbeit, wenn ich schon mit einem dreckigen Schlammblut zusammen arbeiten muss." Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich seine Tasche über die Schulter geworfen und verlies, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, das Gewächshaus.

Auf den Ländereien begrüßte ihn die kalte Luft, die ihm freudig um den Körper wehte. Wenn es doch bloß eine Möglichkeit gäbe dieses Projekt alleine durchzuführen. Severus konnte sich das wutverzerrte Gesicht des kleinen Professors vorstellen, wenn er mit dieser Bitte zu ihm käme. Nein, ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und mit dem Schlammblut zusammen zu arbeitein. Sein Gesicht verzog sich bei der Vorstellung, als hätte er wirklich in eine dieser sauren Früchte gebissen. Wenn er Glück hatte, könnten sie das Projekt binnen einem Monat beenden.

„Snape!", verärgert drehte er sich auf den Stufen, die ins Schloss führten, herum. Bei den Gewächshäusern konnte er eine Figur erkennen, die auf ihn zugerannt kam. Ihre Rufe wurden von dem Wind zu ihm hinauf getragen.

Als die Figur näher gekommen war, konnte er seine zukünftige Partnerin für das Zauberkunstprojekt erkennen. In sein Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck des Abscheus, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Was willst du, Marley? Wenn es wegen des Projekts ist... Das haben wir doch eben geklärt."

„Sag mal, was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Das ist unser Projekt. Also, genauso gut meins, wie auch deins. Und ich denke nicht, dass einer von uns beiden den Ton angeben sollte."

Sie wollte gerade Luft holen und mit ihrer Standpauke fortfahren, als er sie unterbrach.

„Du solltest das Denken lassen, Schlammblut. Es steht dir nicht sonderlich.", ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Severus beobachtete diese Veränderung mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, „Ich lasse mir doch nicht von einem Schlammblut, das noch nicht mal richtig zaubern kann und zu sonst allem unfähig ist, meine Noten versauen. Nur weil zwei dämliche Muggel meinten, eine Hexe in die Welt zu setzen...", er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ihre Hand mit seiner linken Wange Kontakt machte.

„Du scheinst die Tatsache vergessen zu haben, dass selbst du keiner reinen magischen Familie entsprungen bist. Aber wenn dir wirklich was an dem Projekt liegt und du dich in der Lage befindest, mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen zu arbeiten, dann steht unser Treffen für morgen.", damit drehte sie sicher herum und ließ die Türen hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen.

Aufgebracht folgte er ihr mit seinem Blick. Was bildete sich dieses Schlammblut ein? Einfach die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben. Wütend presste er die Zähne aufeinander. Bisher war ihm noch kein Schüler mit Gewalt begegnet. Sicher, beleidigen taten sie ihn alle, aber niemand wagte es, ihn so offensichtlich herauszufordern. Alle zogen sie ihren Schwanz ein, wenn er seinen Zauberstab hervor holte. Selbst Potter und Black waren nicht Mann genug ihm alleine zu begegnen. Und jetzt musste er sich von einem Mädchen in seine Schranken weisen lassen?

Wütend stampfte er die Treppe zur Schule hinauf. Das sollte sie sich noch einmal wagen. Ein teuflisches Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, als er die Eingangshalle betrat.

Viele der jüngeren Schüler warfen ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu und beeilten sich ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, als er die Treppe zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung hinauf stürmte.

-------------------

Der Slytherin liebte seine Freistunde donnerstags, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum war zu dieser Zeit, neben einigen anderen Siebtklässlern, die ebenfalls eine Freistunde genossen, und den Sechstklässlern, bei denen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ausfiel, menschenleer. Severus hatte es sich auf seinem Lieblingssessel nahe des Feuers mit einem Buch bequem gemacht. Normalerweise verzichtete er darauf diesen Sessel zu beanspruchen, denn im sonst so vollen Gemeinschaftsraum fand man hier keine Ruhe.

„Snape!", ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren hatte sich vor ihn gestellt.

„Black!", ein Nicken in die Richtung des Angesprochenen, „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Die Stimme des Slytherin hatte einen sarkastischen Tonfall angenommen.

„Ich brauche Hilfe einen Zaubertrank betreffend."

„Und was gibt dir die Vorstellung ausgerechnet ich würde dir helfen? Ich habe besseres mit meiner Zeit zu tun."

Der Sechstklässer zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus, dieser jedoch brach lediglich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du glaubst, dass du mich verfluchen kannst? Ich hätte dir mehr Grips zugetraut. Aber dann... dein Bruder ist schließlich auch nicht besser."

„Du wagst es mich mit diesem Blutverräter zu vergleichen?", die Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt, zitterte vor Zorn.

„Na, jedenfalls hast du mehr Mumm als er. Was man aber wiederum als Dummheit auslegen könnte.", gelangweilt von der Vorstellung seines jüngeren Mitschülers, erhob sich Severus von dem Sessel. Ohne seinen Gegenüber eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum auf seinem Weg in den Schlafsaal.

„St..."

„Expelliarmus"

Severus war blitzschnell mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand herumgewirbelt und hatte ihn auf seinen Gegner gerichtet, dieser jedoch wurde bereits von einer unsichtbaren Macht von den Füßen gerissen und landete auf dem Rücken.

Überrascht wanderten seine schwarzen Augen von Black zu den vier Slytherins, die am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums standen. Einer von ihnen hielt einen zweiten Zauberstab in der Hand. Blacks Zauberstab.

„Tz, es ist unehrenhaft für einen Slytherin sein Opfer von hinten anzugreifen, Cousinchen. Hat man dir das nie beigebracht?", erklang die Stimme von Bellatrix.

Der Angesprochene jedoch kämpfte sich grantig auf die Beine und entriss seiner Cousine seinen Zauberstab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort über das Vorgefallene zu erwähnen stürmte er an dem Quartett vorbei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das war absolut nicht nötig gewesen! Ich wäre auch alleine mit dieser feigen Ratte fertig geworden.", zischte der Schwarzhaarige. Seine dunklen Augen durchbohrten die des Mädchens.

Doch es war der Junge neben ihr, der das Wort ergriff: „Das glauben wir dir, Snape. Aber wir wollten schließlich auch mal ein bisschen Spaß haben."

Severus ließ darauf nur ein Brummen vernehmen und stieg die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinab.

-------------------

So er es sich auch gewünscht hatte, der Freitag war nicht aus dem Kalender zu streichen. Kurz überlegte er nicht zu dem Treffen mit dem Schlammblut zu gehen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Schließlich wollte er sich vor ihr nicht die Blöße geben. So kam es also, dass sich der Slytherin nach seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde für diesen Tag in der Bibliothek einfand.

Er fand das Mädchen in einer kleinen Nische sitzend über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gehört. Laut ließ er seine Tasche auf den Tisch fallen, was sie auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam machte.

„So, Marley. Lass uns das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen.", er ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.

„Ach ja, du könntest ja sterben, wenn du zu lange in der Gesellschaft eines Schlammbluts bist.", ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn wütend an, während sie ihr Buch wieder in ihre Tasche packte. Sie wollte gerade nach dem Pergament greifen, als ihr Severus zuvorkam.

„Tz, tz, du kannst diesen Schlaftrank nicht mit den Wirkungen eines Stupefy Zaubers vergleichen. Also, wirklich, dazu hättest du einfach nur das Textbuch richtig lesen müssen, aber das wäre ja schon zu viel erwartet."

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen riss Aurora dem Schwarzäugigen das Pergament aus der Hand.

„Wenn du nichts mehr an meinen Hausaufgaben zu bemängeln hättest, könnten wir dann anfangen?"

„Oh, ich warte nur auf dich. Denn wenn ich mich recht entsinne hat Flitwick dir unsere Aufgabenstellung gegeben."

Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen huschte über sein blasses Gesicht als er mit Genugtuung beobachtete, wie das Mädchen leicht rot anlief und ein anderes Pergament aus ihrer Tasche holte. Dieses schlug sie etwas zu heftig auf den Tisch, so dass es beinah wieder an der Seite hinunter gefallen wäre, hätte Severus es nicht daran gehindert. Lässig schob er ihr das Pergament entgegen.

„Okay, der Zauberspruch ist _Emphando_. Emphando? Was bitte schön bewirkt dieser Spruch?", verwirrt schaute die Brünette zu ihrem Partner auf.

„Ich mag zwar in vielen Sachen besser sein als du, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ein wandelndes Lexikon bin.", fuhr dieser sie an und stand, nachdem er sich den Spruch aufgeschrieben hatte, auf und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal.

Genau so hatte er sich diese Partnerarbeit vorgestellt. Letztendlich blieb die ganze Arbeit an ihm hängen. Nun gut, das wäre ja noch schön gewesen, so hätte er wenigstens eine gute Note erreicht, aber so musste er dem dummen Schlammblut andauernd alles erklären, weil sie einfach von nichts eine Ahnung hatte. Mürrisch griff sich der Schwarzhaarige drei Bücher aus dem Regal und kehrte zu ihrem Tisch zurück.

Das Mädchen hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich her. Severus ließ den kleinen Stapel Bücher auf den Tisch fallen, um sie in die Gegenwart zu holen. Er schnappte sich das oberste Buch (Zaubersprüche von A-Z) und begann zu blättern. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sich die Gryffindor _„Zaubersprüche für den alltäglichen Gebrauch"_ von dem Stapel nahm und ebenfalls anfing nach dem Zauberspruch zu suchen.

„Emphando: Mit diesem Zauberspruch können Gegenstände hervorgerufen werden. Allerdings gibt es einige Beschränkungen. So können beispielsweise keine großen Gegenstände, oder gar Lebewesen beschworen werden. Des Weiteren ist es wichtig zu bemerken, dass besagte Gegenstände nach kurzer Zeit, meist nicht länger als 5 Minuten, verschwinden.

Zur Ausführung des Zaubers ist es wichtig, dass man sich den gewünschten Gegenstand vorstellt. Dabei reicht es nicht nur sich das Wort vorzustellen, man sollte sich stattdessen ein inneres Bild von besagtem Gegendstand machen.

Während man mit dem Handgelenk einen kleinen Schwenk nach rechts macht, ist bei der Aussprache auf die Betonung Emphándo zu achten"

Severus, der ihr zugehört hatte, schaute wieder auf sein Buch hinunter: „Hm, soweit stimmen die Informationen überein. In diesem Buch ist außerdem noch von dem Erfinder, ein gewisser Empharius Dombers, die Rede. Das würde dann auch den Namen des Spruches erklären."

„Was ich bis jetzt nicht so ganz verstehe, ist die Sache mit dem Vorstellen des Gegenstandes...", bemerkte die Hexe, nachdem sie sich ein paar Notizen zu ihren bisherigen Ergebnissen gemacht hatte. Sie wurde von einem Seufzer ihres Gegenübers unterbrochen.

„Das liegt ja wohl auf der Hand. Mal angenommen du möchtest eine Feder hervorrufen. Wenn du nur an das Wort denkst, ist nicht klar, ob eine Schreib- oder eine Sprungfeder gemeint ist, daher sollte man sich den Gegenstand vorstellen."

„Das macht Sinn..."

„Natürlich macht es das!", kopfschüttelnd nahm sich der Slytherin das letzte Buch (Wichtige Zauberer und ihre Zeit) zur Hand.

„Okay, hier steht was über Dombers.", er schob das Buch zu ihr rüber, so dass sie den Artikel lesen konnte.

„Dombers, Empharius, (892 – 1002), ein purblütiger Zauberer, der besonders durch sein inneres Auge bekannt ist. Auf ihn gehen viele Prophezeiungen zurück, wie die der Magischen Kinder. Träger des Ordens des Merlins zweiter Klasse. Des Weiteren Erfinder des Emphando Zauberspruchs." Das Mädchen kräuselte während des Lesens die Nase, doch bevor sie zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, schnitt ihr Severus das Wort ab.

„Las mich Raten, du weißt nicht, was es mit diesen Prophezeiungen auf sich hat?"

Die leichte rot Färbung ihrer Wangen war Antwort genug.

„Viele Wahrsager sind manchmal, man glaubt es kaum, in der Lage richtige Voraussagungen für die Zukunft zu machen, die sogar eintreffen. Bei den Meisten ist es reines Glück, wenn sie solch eine Prophezeiung machen. Bei anderen wiederum ist es schon oft geschehen, dass ihre Voraussagungen sich auch erfüllen. Dombers, war so jemand. Diese Prophezeiungen nehmen immer großen Einfluss auf die ganze Zauberbevölkerung, deshalb werden sie im Ministerium aufbewahrt.", Severus war einen Blick in das Buch, „Die Prophezeiung der Magischen Kinder, von der hier die Rede ist, ist schon uralt. Sie besagt, dass hin und wieder Hexen oder Zauberer geboren werden, mit außerordentlichen Kräften. Diese Prophezeiung wurde zur Zeit der Gründung Hogwarts gemacht und bezog sich direkt auf die vier Gründer. Seit ihnen gab es jedoch in der Geschichte der Zauberei keine weiteren Hexen oder Zauberer mit besonders starken, magischen Fähigkeiten.

Ein leises „Oh", war alles, was das Mädchen darauf erwiderte.

„Ach verdammt! Jetzt ist es schon sechs Uhr und wir haben rein gar nichts zu Stande bekommen. Wenn du ein bisschen mehr Allgemeinwissen hättest, wären wir sicherlich schneller voran gekommen! Aber das war ja von vorneherein zu erwarten, wenn man mit einem gryffindor Schlammblut zusammenarbeiten muss." Mit einem säuerlichen Blick auf sein Gegenüber packte er seine Sachen zusammen, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen.

„Können wir morgen weitermachen? Zur selben Zeit?"

„Zwei Tage hinter einander mit einem Schlammblut zusammenzuarbeiten ist ja wohl zu viel verlangt. Und außerdem habe ich auch noch andere Sachen zu tun. Sagen wir in drei Tagen wieder hier."

So schnell konnte das arme Mädchen gar nicht gucken, da war er auch schon um das nächste Bücherregal verschwunden. Sie konnte nur noch einen Blick auf den Saum seiner schwarzen Roben erhaschen.

Der Slytherin fluchte vor sich hin, als er auf die Große Halle zusteuerte. Dank der Dummheit des Schlammbluts konnte er jetzt mit der vollen Halle vorlieb nehmen. Denn um diese Uhrzeit suchten sich die meisten Schüler zusammen, um das Abendessen einzunehmen. Severus war gerne bei den Ersten in der Halle. So konnte er sein Essen in Ruhe zu sich nehmen.

Sein Kopf fing bereits an zu schmerzen, als er die großen Türen öffnete, die in die Halle führten. Das aufgeregte Geschnatter der Schüler begrüßte ihn, wie ein Bienenschwarm. Unzufrieden ließ er sich am Ende des Tisches nieder um wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu genießen.


	5. Kapitel 4: Ein bekanntes Gesicht

Nach langer Wartezeit geht es endlich weiter. Natürlich beruht das ganze nicht mehr auf dem letzten Band. Denn da wird ja einiges über Snapes Vergangenheit verraten, was ich nicht in diese Geschichte einfließen lassen möchte. Das ganze liegt daran, dass die Grundidee hinter dieser FF schon bei ihrer Entstehung genau feststand und jetzt nicht mehr in diese Richtung geändert werden kann. Naja, vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja dennoch. Kritik ist wie immer gerne gesehen :)

lg, eure Newra

* * *

_Kapitel 4: Ein bekanntes Gesicht_

Das Wochenende flog nur so vorbei und schon stand das zweite Treffen für Flitwicks Projekt vor der Tür. Severus hoffte inständig, dass sie heute wenigstens einen Fortschritt machten. Denn bei dem Schneckentempo würden sie Probleme haben in den gesetzten drei Monaten überhaupt fertig zu werden. Und der Slytherin sah es gar nicht ein, solange mit dem Schlammblut an diesem Projekt zu sitzen.

Mit großen Schritten stürmte er in die Bibliothek. Seine Laune spiegelte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht wider, während er die Bücherregale nach seiner Partnerin abging. Er fand sie schließlich in der selben Nische vor, in der sie bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen gesessen hatte. Er war bereits einige Minuten zu spät, doch irgendetwas bei ihrem Anblick ließ ihn davon abhalten seine Anwesenheit bekannt zu machen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an das nächste Bücherregal und beobachtete sie.

Das Mädchen schien seine Gegenwart noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie war von Büchern und Pergamenten umgeben und blätterte verzweifelt in einem der schweren Bücher. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, als sie sich bestimmte Abschnitte in den Büchern durchlas.

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht... wie kann Mondkraut in einem Trank mit Schlangenhaut tödlich sein, aber zur selben Zeit auch heilende Wirkungen haben?"

Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre linke Hand gestützt. Aus ihrem lieblos geflochtenen Zopf hatten sich vereinzelte Strähnen gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

Ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Slytherin. Sie musste an dem neuen Aufsatz (der Gebrauch von Mondkraut in den verschiedensten Zaubertränken) für Slughorn arbeiten.

„Ach ich gebe es auf! Soll dieser verfluchte Mistkerl mir eben wieder eine fünf geben!"

Geräuschvoll klappte sie das Buch zu, indem sie eben noch wild geblätterte hatte, und schob es zur Seite. Der Zauberer beschloss, diesen Moment zu nutzen, um der Gryffindor seine Anwesenheit zu verkünden.

„Na, na. Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du solch ein loses Mundwerk besitzt."

Erschrocken sah das Mädchen von seinen Notizen auf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den in schwarz gekleideten Teenager.

„Severus" Bei dem Gebrauch seines Vornamens verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel.

„Marley"

Er löste sich von dem Bücherregal und ließ sich elegant auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihr sinken und langte, ohne dazu aufgefordert zu sein, nach ihren Notizen.

„Marley, Marley. Richtiges Lesen ist hier die Lösung. Erstens ist es nicht der selbe Trank, denn bei dem einen wird das Mondkraut gehackt und bei dem anderen geschnitten. Zweitens ist die Wirkung des zweiten Trankes auf keinen Fall heilend. Er hält den Trinkenden lediglich ein paar Minuten länger am Leben."

„Nur ein paar Minuten? Wozu würde man sich freiwillig so einer Qual aussetzen?"

Ihre Stirn war in Falten gezogen und ihre braunen Augen schauten wissbegierig zu Severus auf. Dieser reichte ihr ihre Notizen, bevor er sie mit einem kalten Ausdruck in den Augen musterte. Severus fiel unweigerlich ihre Unschuld auf. Sie hatte noch nicht viel Schrecken in ihrem jungen Leben gesehen. Da war er sich sicher. Ihre Welt bestand höchstwahrscheinlich aus einer bunten Farbenpracht. Für einen klitzekleinen Moment beneidete er sie dafür. Was würde er alles darum geben, die Welt nicht mehr in grau zu sehen. Er presste die Augen kurz zusammen und verscheuchte diese Gedanken.

„Nicht freiwillig, Marley. Dieser Trank wird meistens von den dunklen Zauberern, den Anhängern Voldemorts, benutzt, um ihre Opfer noch ein wenig am Leben zu halten. Auf diese Weise bekommen die Opfer ihre Folterung noch genau mit."

Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich unglaubwürdig. Oh ja, sie war die Unschuld in Person.

„Das ist ja grausam! Kann der Trank nicht verboten werden, wenn er für solch eine abartige Art der Folter missbraucht wird?"

Ohne das er es kontrollieren konnte, stahl sich ein überlegener Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er anderen unter seiner Würde etwas erklären musste.

„Man kann den Gebrauch von Zaubertränken nicht nachweisen. Außerdem ist es nicht so als hätten es manche Muggels und Schlammblüter nicht verdient."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Sie haben ebenso das Recht zu leben, wie es alle anderen Menschen auch haben. Seien es Reinblüter oder Halbblüter."

„Wie kannst du es wagen Schlammblüter und Muggels mit Reinblüter auf die selbe Stufe zu stellen? Schlammblüter haben nicht das Recht Magie zu erlernen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen fließt in unserem Blut schon immer Magie. Und Muggels sind diejenigen, die unsere Ausfaltung blockieren. Sie haben Angst vor der Magie und fürchten uns. Wenn ein Wort unserer Existenz je an die ihre Öffentlichkeit geriet, würden sie uns wahrscheinlich alle ausrotten."

Während seinem Vortrag hatte die Hexe ihre Hände auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballt und ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Wie kannst du die Muggels so verurteilen? Auch muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer haben schon viel erreicht. Frank Pethern zum Beispiel. War er nicht 1953 Minister für Zauberei? Und er war ein muggelgeborener Zauberer."

„Da siehst du, wo uns die Gleichstellung hinführt. Das hätte es zu Grindelwalds Zeiten nicht gegeben. Einer, der nicht unserer Gesellschaft angehört und somit keine Ahnung von unserer Politik hat, verfügt über die ganze Zauberwelt."

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass du solche Vorurteile gegen Muggelgeborene hegst. Hast du schon dein erstes Opfer mit diesem Zaubertrank gefoltert?"

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte puren Abscheu wider. Während sie hastig ihre Sachen zusammen packte, würdigte sie den jungen Zauberer keines Blickes. Erst als sie ihre Tasche geschultert hatte und an der Ecke des Bücherregals sich noch einmal umdrehte, schaute sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Für einen Augenblick war die Wut aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, stattdessen konnte Severus von seinem Platz aus ihre Augen verräterich glitzern sehen.

„Und ich habe gedacht du wärst anders."

Die geflüsterten Worte hingen noch in der Luft, als das Mädchen schon längst verschwunden war.

Der Slytherin bemerkte die ersten Anzeichen von Kopfschmerzen. Mit geschlossenen Augen massierte er sich mit den langen Fingern die Schläfe. Wie konnte dieses Treffen nur so aus dem Ruder laufen? Scheinbar würde dieses Projekt ihn doch länger aufhalten, als er gedacht hätte.

Das Schloss lag noch wie ausgestorben da, als Severus sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte. Die meisten Schüler lagen zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde noch in ihren Betten und schliefen den Schlaf der Gerechten. Wie jeden Morgen war die Halle bis auf Dumbledore, der, zu welcher Tageszeit sich Severus auch in der Halle aufhielt, ebenfalls immer anwesend zu sein schien, menschenleer. Und wie jeden Morgen winkte der Schulleiter dem Slytherin munter zu und wünschte ihm mit glitzernden Augen einen „wunderschönen Guten Morgen". Und wie jeden Morgen antwortete der junge Zauberer nur mit einem unverständlichen Gemurmel.

Die tägliche Eule wartete bereits mit dem Tagespropheten am Ende des Slytherin Tisches auf ihn. Er bezahlte die Eule und blätterte in seinem Propheten. Neben einem erneuten Angriff auf eine Muggelfamilie in London, der keine Frage eine Tat Voldemorts war, und einem Artikel über die Eröffnung eines neuen Ladens in der Winkelgasse schien es nichts neues zu geben.

Er aß sein Frühstück in Ruhe und war wie jeden Morgen gerade fertig, als die ersten Trauben von Schülern in die Halle strömten. Mit dem Propheten in der Hand ging er zurück in den Schlafsaal um seine Unterrichtsutensilien zu holen.

Auf dem Weg zu seiner ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für dieses Schuljahr begegneten ihm Black, Avery, Rosier und Wilkes, die sich ihm unaufgefordert anschlossen und ihn in eine Unterhaltung über den neuen Professor zu verwickeln versuchten. Die kleine Gruppe war unter den ersten, die vor der noch verschlossenen Tür warteten. Stille umgab die wartende Menge. So waren die Stimmen der herankommenden Schüler schon von weitem zu hören.

„Aber es kann doch nicht so viele Zauberer und Hexen geben, die auf der Seite Voldemorts stehen und ihn in seinem Handeln unterstützen."

„Oh, doch, unterschätze diese ganzen reinblütigen Familien mal nicht. Wenn du mich fragst, haben sie nur auf eine Chance gewartet, sich jemandem anzuschließen. Außerdem müsst ihr nur mal an Grindelwalds Zeiten denken. Er hatte auch genug Anhänger, die seine Weltanschauung vertraten."

Drei Hexen bogen gerade in den Korridor, in dem das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung lag. Die wartenden Schüler schauten dem Trio gelangweilt entgegen. Severus, der an die Wand gelehnt unter den anderen Slytherins stand, konnte sich nur denken, dass der Artikel über die getötete Muggelfamilie aus dem Tagespropheten das Gesprächsthema der drei Mädchen gewesen war. Der Zauberer erkannte sofort das Gesicht seine Partnerin für Flitwicks Projekt unter den dreien. Avery, der neben ihm stand, versteifte sich bei dem Anblick der Mädchen und ergriff das Wort.

„Hört, hört. Da scheint jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht zu haben, Marley. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde auf deine Freundin hören, Evans. Denn Schlammblüter werden die nächsten sein.", er lachte ihnen gehässig ins Gesicht. Die übrigen Slytherins stimmten in das Lachen mit ein.

Severus weichte dem durchdringenden Blick der Brünette aus und ließ ein fieses Grinsen seine Lippen umspielen. Er behielt seine Augen gesenkt und weigerte sich in die Richtung der Gryffindor zu schauen.

Erst als sich die Holztür, die in das Klassenzimmer führte, wie von Geisterhand öffnete, kehrte Ruhe in die Schülerschar. Verunsichert betraten die Ersten, zu denen auch die drei Hexen gehörten, den Klassenraum. Severus suchte sich ein Pult in einer der hintersten Reihen. Avery und Rosier ließen sich unmittelbar auf beiden Seiten von ihm nieder, während sich Black mit Wilkes eine Reihe hinter ihm Pulte suchten. Als sich schließlich alle Schüler einen Platz gesucht hatten, schlug die Tür ins Schloss. Aus den Schatten löste sich jetzt langsam eine Gestalt.

„Ich darf Sie zu meiner Unterrichtsstunde begrüßen. Vorne weg sollte Ihnen bewusst sein, dass ich kein Fehlverhalten in meinem Klassenraum dulde. Ich verlange Disziplin von jedem von Ihnen."

Die Stimme, die aus den Schatten sprach, war kalt und gebieterisch. Doch die Person, zu der diese Stimme gehörte, machte keinen Falls diesen Eindruck. Ein kleiner, alter Mann trat vor die Klasse. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, der an den Armen fiel zu lang war und fast seine ganzen Hände bedeckte und um seinen Hals hing eine schwere Goldkette, deren Anhänger unter dem Unhang verborgen blieb. In der linken Hand hielt er krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab, als hätte er Angst diesen fallen zulassen. Sein Gesicht wurde von weißen Haaren eingerahmt und seine blauen Augen, die von buschigen Augenbrauen umgeben waren, huschten über die Gesichter der Schüler. Sein vernarbtes Gesicht wies viele Falten auf, die, keine Frage, vom Alter herrührten.

Die Schüler, die beim Klang der unheimlichen Stimme zusammengezuckt waren, richteten sich wieder in ihren Stühlen auf und schauten den neuen Lehrer interessiert an. Hier und da tuschelten vereinzelt ein paar mit ihrem Sitznachbar über den neuen Professor. Dieser räusperte sich, bevor er mit seinem Monolog fortfuhr:

„Ich bin Professor Darcy und werde für unbestimmte Zeit ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung sein. Mein Vorgänger war, soweit ich gehört habe, nicht sehr streng mit Ihnen und hat Ihnen viel durchgehen lassen. Diejenigen, da an dieser Art des Unterrichts gefallen gefunden haben, muss ich warnen, ich werde da andere Seiten aufziehen. Und nun holen Sie bitte ihre Textbücher hervor."

Beim Blick in das Gesicht seines neuen Professors, fiel dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin wieder ein, wo er den Namen Darcy schon einmal gehört hatte. Letztes Jahr hatte sich der Slytherin nämlich mit alten Tagespropheten beschäftigt, die im Archiv der Bibliothek zu finden waren. Damals war er andauern über diesen Namen gestolpert. Nach dem Sturz Grindelwalds waren die Zeitungen voll von den Gefangennahmen seiner vermeidlichen Anhänger. Und bei den meisten dieser Festnahmen wurde der Namen Darcy erwähnt. Scheinbar hatte seine Kariere als Auror zur dieser Zeit ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, denn Askaben hatte die Hälfte seiner Insassen bestimmt ihm zu verdanken.

Was führte einen solch berühmten Auror nach Hogwarts? Hatte man mit der Gefangennahme von aberduzenden Dunkel Magier nicht ausgesorgt? Wenn sich Severus nicht sehr irrte, war der alte Professor ein guter Freund Dumbledores. Vielleicht hatte dieser ihn ja her beordert. Schließlich lauerte außerhalb der starken Mauern dieses Schlosses ein Massenmörder, der es auf die halbe Zaubereibevölkerung abgesehen hatte.


End file.
